The invention relates to a process and apparatus for displaying an animated image, especially an animated likeness of the face of an individual, so as to provide an animated image which is strikingly realistic and life-like.
A number of disclosures have been made with respect to attempts to reproduce life-like images of an animated individual. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,937 to Machtig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,840 to Jacobs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,144 to Harries et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,180 to Jalbert. The above-mentioned patents provide mannequins wherein an image is rear-projected onto contoured screens so as to simulate the likeness of a desired individual.
It is also known to project an image onto a contoured screen from the front of the screen, but conventional front placement of a projector blocks the view of on-lookers and is not practical. Attempts to solve this problem include placing the projector above or below the contoured screen and angling the projector onto the contoured screen. However, this process leads to misregistration such as the elongation of features upon the projection screen.
Rear projection methods such as those discussed in the patents mentioned above include the use of screens which are at least partially generic. For example, Machtig '937 calls for rear projection facial screens having rounded, sloping chins which are of a generic quality.
These and other problems with both front and rear projected images result in animated displays which are not as realistic or life-like, and in the case of a living nonfictional character, as clone-like as is desirable. Thus, the need remains for a process and apparatus for displaying an animated likeness of the face of an individual which is realistic, life-like and/or clone-like.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for displaying an animated likeness of the face of an individual or character wherein a three-dimensional face screen is provided which accurately depicts or clones the face of the individual or character, and wherein a projectable image of the individual or character is front projected on the face screen in an arrangement which reduces image misregistration and other problems while providing a clear view of the face screen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for displaying an animated likeness or image which avoids the need for generic features.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process for displaying an animated likeness or image wherein environmental conditions such as light washout and intensity fall-off are reduced or eliminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying an animated likeness or image of the face of an individual which is simple to produce, and which is effective at reproducing clone-like or life-like animated images of a character or individual.
Other objects and advantages appear hereinbelow.